Of Love and War and Coconuts
by silent.imagination
Summary: When the Land of Aaa is thrust into war, everyone is reminded that nothing lasts forever. A little FionnaXFlame Prince Xeveryone lol , but mostly Marshall LeeX Gumball. Mostly romance and drama, but a little bit of humor, too! Ch. 2- Fionna and the rest of her party are put in danger, while Marshall Lee and Gumball get so close, yet so far away.
1. Chapter 1

**_I've never written fanfiction that's not Hetalia! This is such a big change. Okay, a few notes before I begin._**

**_1. There's not a whole lot of canon to go on for this. I looked on the creator's Tumblr and she had a couple of pictures with Marshall Lee and Gumball together. In one they were talking and she later explained that Prince Gumball, who bakes and creates food a lot, made Marshall Lee some red fruit/candy. I'm gonna assume they're friendlier than Marceline and PB._**

**_2. It just seems to me that PG is a lot more air-headed and helpless than PB, but somehow more uptight. I think he's very regal and gentlemanly. Like, in the episode, he reaches for her hand to help her up and when he asks her out. _**

**_3. That being said, I think that Marshall Lee is a little less intense than Marceline. From the artwork I've seen him in, it portrays him as more of a prankster than anything. And I wonder if he has some kinda voodoo thing going on since there's a couple of pictures with him and dolls._**

**_4. And, obviously, Fionna is a tomboy and less romantic than Finn. _**

**_Forgive me if this sucks... I just think this pairing needs some love._**

Fionna swore as she yanked her foot out of the snow. Cake balanced herself on her back, keeping her self away from the little heaps of white. It was more than just cold. It was almost painful against their skin, prickling in little stabs. The streets of the Candy Kingdom were deserted, doors blocked by mounds of packed ice. "What the glob happened?" Fionna yelled over a white expanse of emptiness towards the castle.

An icicle fell from the awning of a candy house. Prince Gumball sat on Lord Monochromicorn in a bright pink pea coat and red scarves. "The Candy Kingdom has never seen this much snow. The land of Aaa hasn't seen this much snow!" He reached for Fionna's hand. She didn't take it, looking at him with wide eyes.

"The Flame Prince?"

Gumball looked at her with sudden alertness. "Oh, oh, yes. He's fine. He's in the castle with everyone else."

Prince Gumball unwrapped one of the scarves from his neck, handing it back to Fionna. "Be sure to cover your face." The cold bothered her too much for her to challenge him, so she did as he said, noticing the overly-sweet smell of it. Cake buried her face in Mo-Chro's back, the rest of her body pushed up against Fionna's lap, covering her bare skin.

Once the reached the air, the reason for the scarf was apparent. Her exposed hands suddenly burnt with a needling pain that no amount of rubbing got rid of. The wind had been magnified by being in flight and she felt herself clutching Prince Gumball's sides. After what seemed like a lifetime they landed near the on the biggest balcony of the palace. "I'm sorry, Fionna, but all the doors are covered with snow."

"This really sucks and I think the Ice Queen has something to do with it," declared Fionna, quickly making her way into the warm castle. She threw the scarf back at Gumball, who was handing his coat to Peppermint Maid.

"It seems like everyone has come to the same conclusion. Quick, they're downstairs."

"Mmmm... I wouldn't put it past the Ice Queen to do this. But does she have that much power?" Cake muttered in Fionna's ear.

"Who-" Fionna's face reddened. Every ruler in Aaa had gathered in the castle hall and they had suddenly turned towards her. Fionna laughed with nervousness. "Hey, guys." She could pick out Flame Prince, standing in the corner by himself, warily watching the others. Marshall Lee waved at her from the ceiling.

Prince Gumball cleared his throat. "I know there have been different speculations as to the reason for this sudden and unusual weather. Every kingdom has been affected, including theNightosphere and the Flame Kingdom. Before making assumptions, though, we should make sure no one is accused without any proof."

Fionna took a long look at him. She knew Gumball pretty well, keeping him company as he spent his time baking and engineering new things. She had always thought of him as an inventor, but never really a ruler. She could see it right now, though. His crown glittered in the soft lighting.

"But, like, the Ice Queen didn't even show up. Isn't that proof?" Lump Prince asked from the middle of the room.

"Yes, but she never shows up for any meetings like this," Gumball answered.

"I think Cake and I should pay her a visit!" The others nodded in agreement to Fionna.

"I will go with her." The room turned towards Flame Prince. "This is on a large scale even for the Ice Queen, so she obviously has help or some kind of weapon."

Prince Gumball hummed in agreement. "All in favor for Fionna and the Flame Prince to check out the Ice Queen?"

The room answered with an unanimous yes, scattering into different groups. Fionna watched Marshall float his way towards Gumball and she approached them, feeling the warmth of Flame beside her. "You two be careful. The Ice Queen is up to something big," Marshall warned. He was wearing more clothes than Fionna had ever seen him in. He had some sort of black sock hat in his hand and knee-high black boots on. Marshall saw her inspecting him and he pulled his grey trench coat tighter. "I get cold, you know. I can feel temperature."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be careful." Gumball waved goodbye to them, suddenly busy with the vampire.

The Flame Prince's form cast strange shadows in the dim stairwell. "I'm afraid that we might be up against something even bigger than we can imagine."

"Mom is about to blow a fuse, Bubba. Ice Bitch needs to go down, for real." Marshall hovered a little too close to Gumball's face.

"Please stop calling me Bubba. You're being awfully responsible, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrows at him and pushed Marshall's forehead back, so that he drifted a little away.

"Ah, well, my mom and I are getting along more now and she just seemed so freaked out. So what do you think, Bubba? I think there's something bigger going on."

Prince Gumball looked up at the ceiling then down at the floor, covering his mouth. Marshall noticed for the first time that Gumball was wearing white dress gloves. "Come with me." They climbed the main staircase the Prince's room and Marshall made a face at the glaring pinkness of it.

"You must not breathe a word of this to anyone just yet. Especially not Fionna."

"Dude, I won't. What's up?" Gumball slowly took his left glove off. His pink hand, small, slim, and royal was riddled with small fissures, like the slightest pressure would cause it to crumble. "Damn, Bubba! What happened?"

He squeezed his hand to show that it wasn't as delicate as it appeared. "I touched an icicle. Apparently it's not normal ice."

"Apparently." Marshall took the Prince's hand, looking at it. He looked up, locking eyes with Gumball, who was watching him intently. "Bubba-"

The bedroom door flew open with a bang. Peppermint Maid, out of breath and huffing, rushed over to Gumball, grabbing the hem of his jacket. "Sir, sir, there's someone downstairs that wants to talk to you!"

_**What do you think? Is it a little boring? Please review! Thanks for reading! Also, the ice doesn't do that to all of them. I was always told the best way to get gum out of clothes/stuff was to freeze it XD So since this is magical snow... And Marshall is representing the vampires and the Nightosphere, since his mother is trapped there.**_


	2. Chapter 2

If the situation hadn't been as serious, Marshall would have laughed at the room. Everyone was huddled against the wall, staring at the Ice Queen, who was returning the looks with anger. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Marshall really, really didn't like her.

"Ice Queen. Welcome." Gumball said. Somewhere in between his bedroom and the stairs he had put his gloves back on. Marshall had to give it to him. He was more than just a damn fine baker.

Even this cold had to be too much for her for she was bundled up in a pale blue fur coat. "Prince Gumball, I'm sorry I'm late to the meeting." Despite the civil tone of her voice, it still sounded shrill and threatening.

"Oh, no bother. Did you happen to run into Fionna and Cake?"

She scowled. "I did not. Are they looking for me? Surely you don't think I had anything to do with this."

"Of course not. We would never accuse someone of something we had no proof of," the Prince said with a forced cheer. Marshall scoffed and Gumball shot him a look. If you mess this up, I'll kill you. _Keeping her here gives Fionna time to search her castle_.

"Vampire King." The Ice Queen said it as a statement. Of course he looked the same with his dark messy hair and long limbs, but it had been a while since she had seen him. He grinned, his fangs peeping out from in between his lips. It was time to play a game.

"Ice Queen! It's been too long since I've seen that beautiful face." He could practically hear Gumball roll his eyes. "I hear that you're always visiting the prince, but never me! A Queen should keep the company of a King, shouldn't she, and not a prince?"

The Queen blushed purple. "Why, yes, I guess so. Oh, Marshall Lee, you are too much for an old woman like me." The room watched with poorly concealed grimaces. Marshall paid them no attention, floating nearer towards her.

"Um, like, so what now?" Lump Prince interrupted.

"I don't know. I'd say..." Prince Gumball looked at Marshall nervously. "I think you should go back to your kingdoms. I'm sure your citizens need guidance right now."

"But of course, Ice Queen, you should join me for lunch." Marshall took her hand, fighting down a shiver.

"Ah, well, Marshall, I was hoping that you would join me, but I would love for her to eat with us as well. That is, if you don't mind, Ice Queen?" Gumball straightened his back.

The Ice Queen looked confused at the sudden attention. "Oh, I would love to, Gumball!" It came out in a screech.

The Peppermint maid ushered them with a "This way, your majesties" . Marshall turned back to Gumball, who made a very un-princelike face. _Fionna owes us_.

Cake stuck her paw into the keyhole. "Why does it have to be made of ice?" she groaned, her arm stretching as she dug around. The Flame Prince silently placed his hand on the door, melting it away.

"Oh, hush. At least she isn't here." Fionna took a long look at the sky behind her. They had seen the Ice Queen pass them on the way to her castle, but they had ducked behind some bushes. The penguins must have been having a break, for the icy entryway was empty and Fionna walked in without drawing her sword. "There has to be something..." The throne room was directly across the entrance, but little hallways branched off. Luckily what they came looking for sat in front of the ornate chair. "What the glob is that?"

It looked like a large gauntlet of some sort. It gleamed gold in the cold light and Fionna approached it with caution, the Flame Prince following close behind her. "Be careful, girl," Cake warned. Fionna looked over the lip of it.

"It's... water?" She stuck her fingertip into it. "It's.. cold...?"

Fionna gasped, her hand slowly hardening. FP rushed towards her, slipping on the ice. He groaned as the icy interior touched his unprotected skin, quickly putting out his flame.

"Fionna!" Cake watched as she turned to stone. Fionna, gray and motionless, gazed at her hand in terror. The cat felt her face hit the floor. The scores of penguins had pinned her to the ground and were dragging her away from Fionna.

"Fionna! Fionna!"

"Marshall, it's almost nightfall." The pink prince watched the icy landscape sparkle in the quickly setting sun.

Marshall yawned, having stayed up all day. "I'm sure she's fine, dude. They probably got distracted."

"Yes, but dinner is almost over. We can't keep the Ice Queen here forever."

"That has to go down as the most awkward lunch and dinner in the history of anything."

Gumball looked at him skeptically. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"Huh? Oh, the flirting? Bubba, you can't seriously think I meant any of it." Gumball's face betrayed what he couldn't say. "What?" Marshall laughed. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"It doesn't. I just think it's improper of you to be so friendly with someone who is a threat to both our kingdoms."

"What happened to not assuming she's the cause of all this without proof?"

"I think Fionna's disappearance is proof enough."

Marshall had an idea. He came up behind Gumball, wrapping his arms around him. "So, Bubba, after you showed me your hand, I saw that old T-shirt beside your bed."

"What? Oh, Peppermint Maid uses it for dusting." He tried to struggle against Marshall's hold.

"Is that why it was folded?" Bubba stopped moving.

"Marshall Lee, let me go." The sun had completely gone down and they were bathed in a very dim light. "Marshall..."

He breathed in the sweet scent of Gumball's skin, which looked an enticing shade of pink in the waning sun. "One day I'm going to have you. I've always said that."

The prince sighed, leaning into Marshall. "You always have. But we can't... And you know that."

"Bullshit. Kiss me." He spun Gumball around, who lost his balance, blushing when Marshall caught him.

"No..." Their faces were so close that Gumball could feel Marshall's warm breath on his lips. His fangs were protruding more than usual. He must have been paying too much attention to the red tones in Gumball's skin. "Marshall... no..."

"Why must you fight this?" he breathed. They were almost there and he could feel Gumball's heart quicken.

"Oh, Marshall..." Their mouths smashed together. Gumball tangled his fingers in his hair and they kissed passionately. He felt Marshall's forked tongue glide against his bottom lip and he moaned before shoving him away.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, we are on the brink of war, our friend and the son of the most violent ruler in Aaa is missing, and the person responsible is waiting downstairs. The last thing I need is to get tangled up in you again."

Gumball was surprised when the vampire's eyes lit up like red orbs. "I was just having some fun. You didn't have to shove me." Marshall looked more pissed than hurt.

"Well, you have a little too much fun. Why don't you try and be a ruler instead of just floating around everywhere? You know, the Vampire Queen was much more effective. She might have been pure evil, but at least she cared for his own people."

"Listen to me, Prince Gumball. If I wanted to, I could have your little candy kingdom burned to the fucking ground. So don't you dare talk to me like that." Marshall's fangs were bared and Gumball had to summon all the royalty in his blood that he could.

"Get out of my castle," he said quietly. "Get out of my kingdom and don't come back."

Marshall floated through the window, turning around and looking the prince straight in the eyes. Somewhere from inside of him rose the feeling of total remorse and sadness, but he swallowed it, refusing to look at the mouth he had been kissing moments before. "Gladly. But let me tell you, when you can't take down the Ice Queen and Fionna doesn't ever come back, you can forget asking me for help. In fact, you can go ahead and deem me and my people your enemy. Got that, Candy Prince?" With a poof he turned into that horrid bat and flew off into the night, leaving Gumball standing in the dark, refusing to cry.

_**Someone in the reviews mentioned changing the rating to T when the chapters aren't all... gummy. It's a wonderful idea and I was going to do it with this one, but I wasn't sure if the language/kiss stepped over the line. Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue to tell me more. Was the fight/kiss too forced? Sorry about the ice castle scene being awkward. I originally wrote it much better, but I forgot the Flame Prince was there... LOL Thanks for reading! Oh, and wikia said that Marceline killed the previous Vampire King, so technically for Marshall it would be the Vampire QUEEN. Though his backstory is probably different, since Fionna/Cake has a different past than Finn/Jake. (Did you know the Ice Queen raised Cake? The more you know...)**_


End file.
